


Untitled

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charles' birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zimothy's birthday on Tumblr.

Alone in his bedroom, Charles was sitting at his desk. Behind him, the sun was disappearing and the darkness of the night began to blur the lush gardens of Xavier’s mansion.

Raven wasn’t there. It was the first time for so many years that no one was here to wish him a happy birthday. Fighting against the tears that threatened to fill his eyes, Charles didn’t know if he was angry or sad. His hands were gripping the wheelchair’s arms.

He could feel the minds of the kids, all of them sleeping in their room, ignoring Charles’ pain. He had lost everything that day on the beach: his legs, his sister, his friend, his hope…

Suddenly his window opened and a strong wind sent some papers flying off the desk. With great difficulties, he turned around. The sky was already pure black, but against the darkness there was a large figure. The dim light from his desktop lamp was reflected on a shining helmet.

“Erik” Charles whispered.

The man was floating outside the room. At the mention of his name, he went flying through the window. Behind him, the window shut quietly.

He stopped in front of Charles and fell on his knees. Erik stared in those beautiful sad eyes. A joyless smile curled his lips. Taking Charles’ hands in his own, he murmured: “Happy birthday, Charles.”

It was too much for the young professor. Tears welled up in his eyes and he started to cry. Moved beyond words, Erik stood up in front of the wheelchair. Then he bent towards the crying man and kissed Charles’ forehead, before taking him in his arms.

When Erik left the following morning, Charles was at peace.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birthdays (Oldest We've Ever Been Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073918) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)




End file.
